


sehnsucht–

by neamekke



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage, Married Couple, living apart, phone conversation, timezones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neamekke/pseuds/neamekke
Summary: ”Come home soon, okay? Come home soon.” He’s tired, but she’s his wife.





	

_._

_._

_._

_“It’s – I honestly don’t know what’s wrong with him anymore... One day he’s scarfing down food and the next he doesn’t even want to spare a glance at any meal on the table.. Much less whenever he knows_ **I’m** _the one who made dinner. His mum‘s concerned and I’m practically running on hot pavements without socks on ...”  
_

_Bzzt...  
_

_“ –  Not that it matters.. I took a flight back home and he’s not my problem anymore – but I’m still worried, it’s not like he doesn’t mean anything at all to me.... I just want him to be happy but he brushes me off like_ air . _.”_

 _“... He’s my_ nephew _, I was the one who changed his diapers and fed him meals when he was a toddler – I tucked him in bed, read him storybooks, cradled him to sleep.. and it’s as if that adorable child who ran after my tail a decade ago is completely gone.. wiped from the face of the earth ...”_

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock.  
_

Len doesn’t bother to stifle a yawn.

It’s five in the morning and he’s drowsing himself in a mug of hot coffee whilst keeping his phone pressed at the gap between his ear and shoulder.

Thick, unruly blond bangs are already covering up his gaze and he nods along to the voice through the speaker, although he’s barely paying attention to her words; only murmuring soft hums of agreement every now and then to assure that he’s listening.

He’s tired, but she’s his _wife._

His lonely wife who’s staying alone in their apartment halfway across the world.

His _very lonely_ wife who’d turned _twenty three_ just a week ago and he couldn’t even head back in time to celebrate with her. _(His very very lonely wife who spent the night of their anniversary alone, waiting as the clock ticked by, expecting her beloved husband to come home)_ She deserves more than _this_ , but he’s grateful that she’s satisfied enough with knowing he’s all ears with her.

In all honesty, Len doesn’t mind – _not too much,_ at least; while he’s running weak on caffeine and lack of sleep, _he gets to hear her **voice** ,_ and that’s good enough.

She doesn’t seem to mind, either. He can already imagine her, possibly, sitting cross-legged across their living room couch, twirling a golden lock of her hair along a finger and scratching the white fur of their kitten with her other hand while she voiced out her frustrations.

_“And he’s decided to wear some kind of bandage over his eye.. I’ve told him to take it off, believe me, I did, but he just won’t listen ..!”_

He can hear her gasp, exhilarated, whilst Len takes another swig from his mug, eyes fighting to close.

It’s an endless war, a battle within himself. Whether to stay up late and listen to his wife’s complaints through the phone until morning or to shut her off so he can get some rest.

After some thoughtful consideration, he’d decided to go with the latter.

_Surely, she won’t get too offended..?_

_“I feel bad for Lily – though I don’t think I should really get in the way.... She’s the mother, she should know how to handle the mess. But even-”_

“ _– Rin,_ hey. _Sweetheart._ ” The blond interrupts smoothly, and he can tell she’s a bit perturbed with the disturbance, but she silences herself for him to speak. “Don’t think about it too much.. It’s already getting late here, you should get your rest too, you know?”

It takes a moment for her to register his words.

The young woman on the other line is about to protest, state that she isn’t tired and could go on speaking for him for hours longer, but she realises the true meaning behind it and everything immediately dies in her throat.

The soft _“oh,”_ that escapes her a minute later doesn’t go unnoticed by him.

Len licks his bottom lip- flicks his tongue out a little to moisten it – “I’m sorry, it’s just getting really late and-”

“- _no._ ” It’s her turn to block out his words now, and her breath quakes a little while she speaks. _“No... no, yeah.. it’s alright, sorry. I got a little.. carried away there.. You’re heading to Bristol tomorrow- no, wasn’t it ..,”_ he can tell that she’s counting the hours and days under her breath, maybe even with her fingers, “.. _today_ ..?”

“Mm... but I’m –”

“ – It’s alright, I - _sorry,_ I get it ...” Rin whispers, and it instantly sends a frown up his lips. “I already – _I forgot that you’re nine hours behind._ It must be very.. _dark_ there. You must be tired... I’ve kept you up so long, I’m sorry ..”

Len gets up, turning off his table lights and sitting on the edge of his own mattress in the dark, fighting back the last minutes of his lure to sleep.

“Just a little bit.. it’s – we can talk tomorrow, _okay?_ ”

“.. _tomorrow,_ yes, definitely ..”

But she sounds uncertain, and he can’t blame her.

Many times he’d led her on to false promises and he can only breathe shakily a moment after, tapping a finger along the back cover of his phone, while he falls deeper into his pillow. Her soft tone hums a moment after, pleasing to his ears. _“.. so.... goodnight? I love you ..”_

“Mm.. I love you too,” The young man responds, and this time, he dives underneath his sheets, shifting into the warmth. He almost purrs. “I miss you _very_ , very much.”

_“.. miss you too. Len, please come home.. soon, okay? N-ngh – ”_

His eyes shoot open almost immediately.

Even through the hazed recesses of his sleepy mind, a concerned yelp escapes his lips -- yet before he could barrage her with any questions, she resumed with a gentle sigh on the other line.

_“... the baby’s kicking ..”_

“You’re just trying to make me jealous – ”

There’s a soft giggle that escapes from her end not a second later.

He can almost see her, weaving her form through his mind, soothing a hand over her stomach – it suddenly feels as if it’s been so long since he’s last held her in his arms.

_“Shh... come home soon, daddy.. come home soon ...”_

Before he could murmur a response, there’s a sound _click,_ and he’s forced to hear the loss of her voice and only silence in his ears. He yawns again, shutting down the screen of his phone and closing his eyes.

_Soon._


End file.
